Liara's affair
by 13thJackal
Summary: I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All BioWare's. This story is about Liara T Soni having an affair with another person Jane found about it .


_ do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All BioWare's. _

_ this is the story about Liara having been with another person and Jane found out about it .  
_

Jane woke up that morning crying with Liara at her side in their bed Liara was awakened by the sound of Jane crying when Liara asked her what was wrong was it a bad dream ?Liara asked . no I had a dream that I lost you to another person in my dream I looked into your heart and felt nothing my love for you was flowing out nothing was coming back in return. then Jane looked at liara there it was her love was flowing to her and nothing was coming back in return I have to ask you this do you still love me or is there some one else if there is I will get out of your live and never return . but I have to know Jane asked there has been a man who has taken me out to lunch he is very nice and I am falling for him Liara said Jane hung her head low I under stand I will leave there is nothing left for me here tell our Daughters that no matter what happens to me I will always love them Jane gets up turns to see Liara are you even going to try to stop me? Jane said no I have some one else . I wish you all the love in this world once I leave this home , this world I will never be seen again give my daughters this number she will tell them where is am . Jane puts on her close leaves the house when the door opens it is one of her daughters .. father where are you going Jane gives her the planet system and the cordaents . I will be there if you ever want to come see me I have found a status chamber from the prothens there is 5 or 6 in working order I will use one . maby I will live maby I will not at this point in time it doesn't matter .I will leave never to set eyes on Liara again she has found a another lover and she has no place for me if you and your sisters wants to come with me then I will gladly take you all with me tell your sisters what I have sead do not tell your mother I will wate . at the terminal a short time later her daughters arrived the youngest one told Jane we all are going with you we have seen mother cheating on you we kept our mouth shut but we made up our minds then if you leave we leave with you . Seyna said here is our ride the Normandy . Ash came out to meet Jane I was told to pick you up and take you to these cordants Ash said yes my daughters and I are leaving Liara behind she has cheating on me for the last time I tought my Daughters all about how to keep your mate but then I failed to keep mine . let's get this on the road Jane said . o and Ash if Liara comes to ask if you know where you dropped me off at tell her that you never did that you dropped me off and was picked up by a another ship . Jane said once you drop us off drop by at least once a month if we are not there then we bit the dust .we will be working on some status chambers if I get one ready that will work then take my Daughters with you they will make a good team . I do not plan to ever leave this planet . then Ash dropped them off and Jane started working on the _stasis_ chamber then the power supply . then the length it will last 50,000 years that will work OK lady's I will be putting my self in the chamber when I do come back every year to check on the status on the chamber only wake me if you have a death of one of your sisters . but don't let your mother know what I have done there is other chambers if a few could or would want to wake up with me it will hold the energy strain this is the vidcom that will send the activation .to all the others . remember we are second to none we are N7 . then Jane was in status Liara spent years looking for Jane she was wrong that was a crook and she gave up not only her Bond mate but her Daughters . then she got the truth out of Ash just drop me off I have to tell her I was wrong I still need her and my Daughters then an N7 asari steped up you doing father wrong Liara you are not my mother any more father was put down in status along with all my sisters to-day I will head back to the place if you try to bring them out I will kill you she is in a peaceful sleep the pain that you gave her is gone listen to this she left us all one of these it tells us what you did that made 2 times now I have her orders not to let you wake her or my sisters. till you prove to me that you can be trusted .and I don't buy to easy ask the commander ash . your only hope is to use one of the pods to enter into status and hope that if they wake they will wake you as well .then Seyna walked away ash hard on her back Sargent not so fast we need to have a chat . in privet Ash said . OK she replied . what in the world is going on here I have listened to it seance father went into _stasis_ she told me what to do and when to do it has been 800 years they should be awakened I need to be there with them just drop us off Liara will be doing the last long walk soon father will want to be there to watch she had given father a hard time now she will be rid of her for good .then the Normandy landed on the planet and took the shuttle to where she and her daughters was . she arrived to the chambers and opened the onjmi tool set the keys to play the sound and then after it was ready she hot the keys to open then all and one at a time they all opened and First was Jane then her daughters . all made it Jane looked at the elder asari Seyna ? Jane asked yes father it is me wow you made Sargent?and ash is 800 years old she is 800 how Jane asked just like you she got killed 3 times and each time she was brought back . there is no telling how long she will live and Liara is on board the Normandy I told her I would kill her if she even tried to come with me when I opened the chambers she is going to take her long walk father she just wants to tell you why she did want she did . Jane looked st her daughter no I do not want to see or talk with her she broke my heart twice and never will be a 3rd. time she can rot in hell .unless she can prove that we can trust her but I thought that we can . I will talk with her but there will be 3 of you lady's between us until I say other wise. Jane said let's go lady's or N7s she and her daughters came into the ship Waring their N7 gear flowing behind their father but as usual there is always a man who thinks he can slap Shepard on the but she turned and snap his neck Ash looked any one else want to try this ? I told every one no touch and I mean it that is why . take him below in a body bag .where do we get Ash?then a surprise Liara was as young as Jane was she found a status pod got it going and made a deal to keep it in the Normandy

Shepard Jane could hear that sound it was Liara she turned to look with 3 of her N7 's in front of her speak Jane said want to tell you why I did what I did . liara said .. and jane spoke ?I was told and shown that you had cheated on me it wasn't till 1 year later that I found out he had planted this in my mind and I fell for it I lost you and all my daughters .Liara said Jane turned to her daughters a votes keep her or let her go by the way side with the rest of the lieing bitches .Jane said we think that it will be up to you father do you still love her Seyna asked no I have lost all my love for her she will have to earn it and it will not come easy she will not be allowed to touch me at any time she will go out and have sex with who ever she wants it won't matter to me. all my love is drawn to my Daughters they had my back as I had there's . but Liara you will have to earn my respect and show me that you can still love some one . Jane was sticking with the place that had the pods but she would leave to go back to earth to rebuild her home with a big sign no men allowed . I shoot first look latter.

she was bissy all or most of the time she would lay back in her easy chair listening to her oldies and a pistol at her side she had AL most shot an officer . stop right there speak she said I am Talis Son she told me if I ever found you to give you this and she told me not to touch you? he said yes I do not like to get touched by any man waved him to have a seat on the other end on the porch .then Liara showed up she walked up to Jane hi Jane how are you doing to-day Liara asked I was talking to Talis son speaking of her how is she? she died a few years ago the would crew was trying to find you but that never could he said . o OK Jane said

So jane I came to ask you out on a date with me Liara asked What time Liara about 6 pm we will catch a movie and go to dinner then take a walk and talk. OK you have a date I will be waring my pants I do not like dress. as for the walk I always loved to walk around .Jane for a bond said Jane on,my tool rang she opened the message father she might be your choise mate but she stopped being our mother 800 years ago .Seyna said .yes I know but I have to let her try to do good she is still fucking every thing with 2 legs and some 4 legs . I will not be drug in so easy this time thanks Seyna Jane asked who was that ? my Daughters they worry about me I covered their backs when they was young and now that worry about me . they all know that no matter what happened to me I will still love them .they are my daughters .there my Daughters also Liara said . it was my daughters that once I was leaving that they told me that they had seen you with this other person having sex with 2 years before I knew about it was then that they told me that you gave up your rights to be their mother . so you have to gane there trust also . I tought my daughters to protect each others backs no matter what and that they did well . they kept a close eye on every where and who you went to bed with so do you want names or just drop it? Jane said names I want names Liara said OK to start the consoler then omega Aria t loak then the well here is the list and times dates . but that is in the past if I get more names it will stop . we will never see or be together again is that under stood Liara?Jane said yes I have not had any sex in a while I haven't either. I do not think I want to I will just take it one day at a time .maby our love will renight . then again maby we are just pissing in the wind I have no wish to have sex any more the consort told me that my body is protecting my self . it will take a long time as of now we are just friends . till it grows so what did you do last night ? Jane asked went home got into the bed could not sleep remembering that you was always in bed with me till that day . Liara said yes I was in Pain if my Daughters and not been there for me I would have been gone for good lost in time just my self floating around doing nothing going nowhere . just there .I have something I want to ask you Jane Liara said what is it Liara would you end it all if I left you ? Liara asked . back then yes now no way . my sex drive is gone never to return Jane said so what is it that I am suppose to do for sex ?Liara asked well you never stopped having sex here is some names through them at Liara . I do not see this as trying to win me back Liara Jane said . I tell you what drop me off at my home and if you think that you can be with me and only me than we can try again im not going to date someone who I can't trust to belong to me you know I never shared you willingly with any one now I found out that you have been with Aria the Councler among others why Liara why are you that horny that you have to fuck anything and every thing or was it that you only wanted me but . others was easier to fuck. I tell you what if sex is all you want then take me to my home and I will give it to you . if I do you will be having sex with me and only me any one else I will kill is that a deal or do I said Liara hung her head down I do still love you it is hard seeing you with our Daughters . and no one else I have had you followed all the time Liara said .yes I know she was not that hard to spot .Jane said so what is it that we or I do the choise is up to you either you are to be with me and only me or I walk and take my daughters with me .Jane said you would not dear take my daughters away from me before she could finish Seyna spoke out Liara you gave that up long time ago father never cheated on you we was spying on you the 2 years when father found out what you done we all agreed that if she leaves you we will be with father you gave up that right to be our mother to us you are Mis Liara T Soni not mom , mother , under stand me T Soni ? Seyna said then Liara struck out with last year when you was on that planet there was a female asari with you expect me to think she was just there Liara said . yes I was there with a female asari her name is Seyna our ungest and if you do not believe me then ask all her sisters they was there also .Jane said then Seyna opened her onmi tool played the recording . here is the way it went we was having fun with father she was in the dumps because of you Seyna said Liara did not say one word . Seyna she has her other person to deal with or she would have taken me up on the offer I gave her she wants to have me and every one else she could not ever belong to me . I will in time find a another mate male or female I do not know but this is for sure she no longer has a place in my heart .it has been broken to many times Liara .I died twice for you one time you gave me to Cerberus . then went to aria to have sex ... yes I know she told me that she had sex with you so go back to her I have no need or any thing else . o and when you walk out that door be worned next time we meet one of us will die . Jane said Liara stopped turned around what have I done to deserve this she had tears in her eyes I love you Jane why cant you see that Liara said Jane got up walked over to her that is what I wanted to hear it was so hard for you to say it but you did and now we can go to the next step come with me Seyna do not let any one in except your sisters jane said so Liara and jane went into the bed room jane striped down naked and Liara was already naked she had nothing on under her dress . so Jane layed Liara down started the meld then moved her mouth down to her Azure lips spreading her legs wide and working her halo round and round then Liara was going to cum and Jane gave her a memory or one of their daughters conception that both went deeper into the meld till Liara was one with Jane I missed this Jane please take me back already done now let's get me pregnant then Janes body started mapping Liaras DNA both liara and Jane was in extecy when the mapping was done Jane and Liara cum like a machine gun Jane had liaras cum on her face and Liara had Jane's cum on her face .now are you happy . or do we need to go at it again Jane asked ? this is good for now then when you ever need sex rember me and what happened last time it was not me said . OK it is a deal .

they sat in the bed all that night Liara was so happy she could not stop the tears from flowing . she had Jane back she would have to work on her daughters . she thought then try to work out with us . we do have some fun after we work out while we shower . after all they all know what I look like naked and I know what they look like naked. as for any thing ealce we are the best of the best second to none Jane said then walked into her shower and liara snuck up on her placed her worm hands on Janes but it was a fealing that she longed for her hands was a femialer feeling this shower is going to take longer that I thought OK then let's do it again and back to the bed they went this time they was in the 69 position Jane was melding Liara was reaching her climax and Jane was then they both can time after time after time then Liara rolled off Jane wow I Missed having sex with you always made me feal wanted not like a whore . and Jane told her yes I did miss you also it felt good to have your Azure on my mouth your smell , taste was very satisfying .so should we sleep Seyna lock the door Liara will be with me till well till she besides to move out which will take a very long time . pass it along to your sisters tell them thanks for having my back .the thought sent now let's get some long deserved sleep . and then they both went into a deep sleep . one wrapped around the other to was one but they did not care any more they was one .even the new-born was going to have a good family .

I hope that you liked the story


End file.
